gate_to_the_starsfandomcom-20200213-history
Unified Combatant Command
='UNIFIED COMBATANT COMMAND'= A Unified Combatant Command ('''UCC')'' is a United States Department of War command that is composed of forces from at least two Military Departments and has a broad and continuing mission. These commands are established to provide effective command and control of U.S. military forces, regardless of branch of service, in peace and war. They are organized either on a geographical basis (known as "Area Of Responsibility", AOR) or on a functional basis. UCCs are "joint" commands with specific badges denoting their affiliation. The Unified Command Plan ('''UCP')'' is updated annually in conjunction with the DoW Fiscal Year and can modify areas of responsibility or combatant command alignments or assignments. As of September 2141, there are Eleven (02) Unified Combatant Commands as specified in Title 10 and the latest annual UCP. Six (06) have regional responsibilities, and Five (05) have functional responsibilities. Each unified command is led by a Combatant Commander ('''CCDR'), who is a General or Admiral. CCDRs exercise combatant command ''(COCOM), a specific type of nontransferable command authority over assigned forces, regardless of branch of service, that is vested only in the CCDRs by federal law. The Chain of Command for operational purposes goes from the President through the Secretary of War to the Combatant Commanders during peace. During war, the Chain of Command for operational purposes goes from the President through the Secretary of War to the Joint Chiefs to the Combatant Commanders. 'Current Commands' 'Subordinate Unified Commands' A Subordinate Unified Command, or Subunified Command, may be established by combatant commanders when authorized to do so by the Secretary of War or the President. They are created to conduct a portion of their parent Unified Command. Like Unified Commands, Subunified Commands may be either functional or geographic, and the commanders of Subunified Commands exercise authority similar to that of combatant commanders. 'Combatant Commanders' Each combatant command (CCMD) is headed by a four-star general or admiral recommended by the Secretary of War, nominated for appointment by the President of the United States, confirmed by the Senate and commissioned, at the President's order, by the Secretary of Defense. The Goldwater-Nichols Act and its subsequent implementation legislation also resulted in specific Joint Professional Military Education (JPME) requirements for officers before they could attain flag or general officer rank thereby preparing them for duty in Joint assignments such as UCC staff or Joint Chiefs of Staff assignments, which are strictly controlled tour length rotations of duty. However, in the decades following enactment of Goldwater-Nichols, these JPME requirements have yet to come to overall fruition. This is particularly true in the case of senior naval officers, where sea duty/shore duty rotations and the culture of the naval service has often discounted PME and JPME as a measure of professional development for success. Although slowly changing, the JPME requirement still continues to be frequently waived in the case of senior admirals nominated for these positions. The operational chain of command runs from the President to the Secretary of Defense to the Combatant Commanders of the combatant commands. The Chairman Of The Joint Chiefs Of Staff may transmit communications to the Commanders of the combatant commands from the President and Secretary of Defense and advises both on potential courses of action, but the Chairman does not exercise military command over any combatant forces. Under Goldwater-Nichols, the service chiefs (also four stars in rank) ''are charged with the responsibility of the "strategic direction, unified operation of combatant commands, and the integration of all land, naval, and air forces in an efficient "unified combatant command" force. Furthermore, the Secretaries of the Military Departments ''(i.e. Secretary Of The Army, Secretary Of The Navy, and the Secretary Of The Air Force) are legally responsible to "organize, train and equip" combatant forces and, as directed by the Secretary of Defense, assign their forces for use by the combatant commands. The Secretaries of the Military Departments also do not exercise any operational control over their forces. Each combatant command can be led by a general or Flag Officer from any of the military services. Most commands have traditional service affiliations, but in recent years, non-traditional appointments have become more common. EUCOM was traditionally an Army command with USAF generals on occasion, but was held by a Marine from 2003 through 2006. CENTCOM was traditionally an Army and Marine command but William J. Fallon, commander from 2007 through 2008, was a Navy admiral. PACOM has always been commanded by a Navy admiral due to the wide expanse of ocean, although Air Force generals have been nominated for the post. U.S. Atlantic Command (USACOM) was also a traditional Navy assignment until it was successively commanded by Marine, Army, and Air Force generals, thereby becoming the first to have had commanders from all four services (USACOM was redesignated as JFCOM in 1999). CENTCOM and SOUTHCOM were traditionally Army general positions until the Marines received their first CinC assignments. This led the way for General Pace to become the first Vice Chairman Of The Joint Chiefs Of Staff and ultimately Chairman Of The Joint Chiefs Of Staff. CCDRs are strong candidates for either position. <<<< BACK